Black Butler: Past Lives
by BlueRaven666
Summary: A Vincent X Sebastian FanFic. What happened between the late Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian before Ciel's time? What joys and heart breaks had Sebastian gone through? Warnings: Possible OOCness, fluff, and mpreg. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I suppose it started with the bell ringing, summoning me to his study. I was preparing dinner at the time and really didn't want to resort to having the chef, Baldroy, continue it without my supervision. But I knew I had to go. He was my former master, but he was all I had left of him, and that made me go; that and the fact I really had no other choice. He was still my master.

"Still so much to do and he calls me now?" I wondered aloud to myself.

I slipped on my tailcoat as I made my way to the study.

I nearly slapped myself in the face at the request I was given.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat."

Here sat a boy, no older than twelve years old and practically the spitting image of his father. The only thing: Vincent Phantomhive didn't wear an eye patch over his right eye. Then again, I hadn't exactly entered into a contract with the late Earl Phantomhive. I was just his butler . . . and his lover.

I merely looked this boy in the eye and straightened my spine.

"You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening."

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait."

"I'm sorry, sir."

A noise of annoyance left his mouth, "Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway . . ."

"Yes?"

"Take it down."

I couldn't stop myself from gasping slightly with shock. Call me soft, but I was very fond of that portrait. It was one of very few we still had left of Vincent and Rachael, and although I had loved Vincent Phantomhive so dearly, I'd also learned to accept the woman he had chosen to marry.

I hope your soul is worth it, Ciel.

I could only bow and try to make myself sound pleased, even though I was breaking apart inside.

"Consider it done, my lord."


	2. Chapter 1:The Man Dressed in Black

**Chapter 1: The Man Dressed in Black**

Some people say it was fate, others would say it was luck. In the case of nineteen-year-old Vincent Phantomhive, it was merely a chance encounter that started with a ball that was held at the Viscount Druitt's home. He was attending with his sister, Francis, and at the time he wasn't at all pleased with going. His parents had been pressing him to find a suitable woman to marry soon, and for what reason? A social status, no doubt. He wasn't the earl, yet, though, so he saw no need to hurry.

When the ball was in full swing, Vincent decided to pass the time by watching others; noting their behavior, their clothes, and the types of people they interacted with.

His eyes strayed to a dark corner of the room where a man clothed entirely in black sat alone, preoccupied with his own thoughts. He had never seen this man before in his life, and that alone said something since his family was a social one that attended as many balls, parties, and other social engagements as much as possible; and therefore, he'd probably met about half of England and France by now.

Vincent strode over to the table the man was sitting at and gestured to an open chair, "May I sit here?"

Wherever this man had been before he left behind as his eyes looked up at him. Vincent was stunned by the shade of red his irises were, and against a pale face and black hair, it was as if this man was a character out of a fantasy novel. His clothes were those of a nobleman in the most depressing, yet impressive, shades of black and grey.

The man nodded, "Be my guest."

His voice was silky-smooth and warm; singsong-like and enchanting like the voice of an angel, or a devil.

Vincent sat down opposite of the man. They looked each other over for a moment before Vincent introduced himself.

"My name is Vincent Phantomhive, son of the current Earl of Phantomhive."

"I've heard of you." The man said, "The Queen's Watchdog, is it?"

"Yes. Might I know your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Where are you from? I've never seen you around here before."

Sebastian shrugged, "I do a lot of travelling. Everywhere seems to be my home."

"Well, that sounds exhausting; bouncing here, there, and everywhere your entire life."

"I suppose it is."

Vincent nodded, "What is your occupation? Are you a businessman of some sort?"

"No, I'm actually a former servant."

Vincent recoiled in shock, "A person like you, a servant? I wouldn't believe it for a moment."

Sebastian gave another shrug, as if the conversation bored him, "No one said you had to."

"Are you a widower? Is that why you wear so much black?"

"No, I've never had a significant other. Black just suits who I am, that's all."

Vincent nodded again and looked around the room, watching everyone dance, "I'm getting tired just by watching them."

"So you're not much of a party-person, either?"

"I'm forced to go. My parents are in a hurry to have me find a suitable noblewoman to marry."

"Well, that sounds like a real chore. I've gone this long in my life without so much as batting an eye towards a lady, and I can't say I'm complaining."

Vincent made a noise of annoyance, "If I had it my way, I think that's how I'd have it. But my family is all about having a high social status. Marrying someone of nobility, preferably upper nobility, makes me look good. But . . ."

"But it's just not you." Sebastian finished.

To say there was a spark between them at the time would have been a dramatic overstatement. But Vincent was comforted to know Sebastian was able to understand where he was coming from, despite how stiff, cold, and bitter he seemed.

Then, out of the crowd, a lady with long blond hair trotted up to them with a stern look on her face.

"There you are, Vincent!" she said with a scowl, "Mother and Father are getting ready to leave." Her gaze shifted over to Sebastian, "Who's this."

"This is Sebastian." Vincent said, "Sebastian, this is my sister, Francis."

Sebastian dipped his head to her in a polite bow, "The pleasure's all mine, my lady."

Francis merely scowled at him and walked away.

"Sorry about her." Vincent said, "That attitude of hers is normal."

"I don't mind." Sebastian replied, waving the comment off, "When you're pushed around by snobs for months on end, you get used to the small things they say."

"You really _were_ a servant, weren't you?"

"Hmm, of sorts . . ."

Vincent stood from his chair and was about to leave when he stopped and turned.

"Why don't you drop by for some tea tomorrow. You're a man of interesting conversation."


	3. Chapter 2: A Job Offer at Tea Time

**Chapter 2: A Job Offer at Tea Time**

Sebastian had accepted the offer for tea, but Vincent wasn't entirely convinced he'd show. Too many people before had been asked to join the Phantomhives for tea and never showed up. The reason was always unknown. Who's to say Sebastian wouldn't be any different?

Vincent quickly learned, however, that Sebastian was a man of his word. While most guests to show up were the type to be reasonably early or fashionably late, Sebastian arrived right at noon for tea. He was, once again, dressed all in black; in an outfit that wasn't too different from the outfit he wore at the Viscount Druitt's ball.

Tanaka was the butler, at the time, and gladly let the man into the Phantomhive Manor and directed him to a sitting room where Vincent was waiting.

"You must take a liking to that outfit." Vincent commented, "Still dress formally and in black?"

"I'm afraid my wardrobe is very limited." Sebastian explained as he sat down, "I don't own any less-formal outfits just for tea."

"So you're going through rough times? Are you having difficulties making ends meet?"

Sebastian swished the tea around in its cup as he answered.

"I'm a former servant. After leaving my master, I quite literally left with nothing."

"You quit your job as a servant? Why?"

"It wasn't exactly like that. It's difficult to explain."

"I have all day. There's no need to rush."

Sebastian was silent for a number of moments before he spoke.

"I didn't exactly quit my job, like you suspect. I was an indentured servant to a man in town."

Vincent nodded, "So you worked under a contract, then? You worked for this master for a certain number of years in exchange for food, clothing, and land?"

"Those were some of the terms of our contract, yes." Sebastian replied, "I worked for an uncertain amount of time, in exchanged for a meal."

"_A_ meal, meaning you were starved until you finished working for him? I would have gone to the police, if I were you."

A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face, "I'm actually not at all fond of human food. I can't taste any of it. This tea, even, tastes like nothing more than just hot water, to me. I don't need food or sleep; only the one meal I get with every master I contract."

Vincent was quite confused, at first, until he started to peace it all together in his head. The black clothes, the red eyes, no need for food or sleep; he wasn't human.

"So you're some sort of demon, then?"

Sebastian nodded, "And an extremely pathetic one, at that."

Vincent returned the nod, "So what's the story behind the outfit? Is it stolen?"

"I'm no thief. I wouldn't steal anything unless I was ordered to by a master. No, this outfit is nothing but old rags stitched together and made to look fancy. The boots I'd found in the trash, and everything else were things I already had in my own personal possession."

"Where do you stay?"

"Nowhere; that's why I travel a lot."

A man with nothing but the clothes on his back. No job and no roof over his head, and most of all, not even human. Yet he was still able to carry himself like a nobleman and blend into society. He might have looked like a widower, but there were plenty of those in England.

All Vincent could wonder is if Sebastian was a demon, why didn't he just return to Hell, or wherever he came from, when his contract had been completed?

"What kind of work did you do for your master?" Vincent asked.

"I was sort of like a personal assistant; like a valet. But I responded to orders that were related to our contract until it was completed. He was no longer my master after that."

"So you left him?"

"Only after I swallowed his soul; as were the terms of our contract; as are the terms of every contract a demon makes."

Vincent didn't know what to think. The ways of the demon appalled him, but they also fascinated him. _Sebastian_ fascinated him.

"Would you be interested in working here for me?"

Sebastian shot him a questioning glance, "What?"

"Not under a contract, of course, but it seems rather unfair of me to push you back out into the cold after this. Tanaka can teach you everything you need to know, if you'll agree, and you'll get reasonable pay."

Sebastian swished his tea in its cup once more. The drink was cold by now and he was sure he wasn't going to down a single mouth-full out of the entire pot.

"I'm not so much interested in money, Sir Vincent." He explained, "Not to mention I'd feel like a leech; feeding off your courtesy and burdening you with the task of giving me a place to stay."

"I have my reasons. Tanaka is getting old and we have no other servants. You don't have to accept our money, just accept the offer."

Sebastian thought over the offer carefully. He was being an offered a job without the payment he usually required. Then again, this wasn't a contract. He'd be offered proper clothes, a job, and a place to stay. Only a fool would turn it down.

"Alright, I accept."


	4. Chapter 3: The Phantomhive Ball

**Chapter 3: The Phantomhive Ball**

**Sebastian**

"Give it back!"

I froze. There weren't many occurrences where Young Master Ciel raised his voice like that. Sure, Lady Elizabeth was obsessed with anything pink, frilly, and adorable, but when it narrowed down to the young master's ring, I suppose it just wasn't good enough.

"Why are you so angry at me?" I could hear her whimper. All of a sudden, she lashed out, "I _hate_ this ring! _Take it_!"

There was a slight shattering sound and then the clinking of metal against the tile floor. My heart stopped and I felt myself grow numb as I observed the blue-diamond ring; broken in pieces against the floor. I could only think about Vincent. I thought about the first day I saw him wear that ring, up until the last day when the mansion burned. All of that anger and sadness suddenly came rushing back to me.

Some of it must have channeled to Ciel as I watched him tense up. He looked like he could burst! His eyes grew wide with rage, and then the next thing I know, he's rushing toward her. Oh god, I knew she would be slapped.

I rushed in, snatching Ciel by his hand. He whipped his head around with fury in his eyes.

"Young Master," I said slowly, and then a slight idea popped into my head, "You forgot the walking stick we went through so much trouble to get."

I placed the stick in his hand and waited. Would he really be so angry he'd beat Lady Elizabeth with his own walking stick? It's what I probably would have done, and more. But no; I had to bottle up my anger inside and let it boil inside my head and chest.

To my surprise Ciel just stood there. He squeezed the walking stick so tight I thought he might break it. His breathing was heavy. He was obviously trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret later.

I stepped in front of him.

"Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him." I explained, "It's a precious heirloom passed down from the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it; it's truly one-of-a-kind." I could feel my own sadness beginning to boil over and I could hear it in my voice, "_Please_ try to understand why this upset him."

"It was that important, and I destroyed it?" Elizabeth whimpered.

I looked over as I saw Ciel bend down, pick up the pieces of the ring, and walk over to an open window.

Oh god! Tell me he isn't going to . . .

He was; he tossed that shattered ring right out the window.

"It was nothing but an old ring, after all." Ciel said, "Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhive's, and that won't change!"

My eyes widened and I gave a silent gasp.

Looking him over, I could see so much of Vincent in this boy. That's what kept me composed all this time. My lover, Vincent, wasn't completely gone. There was still so much of him in Ciel.

I gave a smile. Some might have described it as a softhearted look, but really I was just sad.

Later that evening, I rushed to find all the pieces if that ring. I wouldn't let it be thrown away.

I spent many minutes trying to figure out where every piece went and I spend many more repairing it. Once it was completely repaired, I slipped it into a pocket in my tailcoat and went to Ciel's bedchambers, where I found him waiting.

"What a horrible day it's been." I heard him say.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while, there, my lord."

"Don't be so foolish." That's when I saw his fingers brush over his thumb and I saw the look on his face when he remembered that the ring was no longer there.

"Am I the fool here?" I asked, "I know the importance of this ring, and yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth."

I slipped the ring onto his thumb and he looked at it in surprise, and then he looked back up at me.

"If I couldn't do this much for my young master, well then what kind of a butler would I be?" I asked, still rather saddened by this whole incident, "But you should take care. It is precious, this ring. It has seen so much."

"That's true . . ." Ciel muttered, "It's always there. My grandfather, my father, and eventually this ring will witness my own death, as well."

Everything Ciel said that night made me sad. Memories were stirred up; memories I'd tried to bury over the years; to no avail.

"My . . . look how high the moon's risen." I said, wanting to end the conversation. I pulled the sheets over Ciel, "You should get some rest, sir. You don't want to make yourself ill, do you?"

"Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep."

It was a common request that I got on nights like this.

"I will stay here." I told him, "I am by your side forever, master; until the end."

I froze the moment I stepped out of that room.

_"__I'm still the head of the Phantomhive's, and that won't change!"_

_"__Stay with me . . ."_

I covered my face with my hand. _No, no tears. Not now. Don't start grieving now!_Something escaped my mouth. At first, I thought it was a sob, but it kept coming and it was lighter.

I was chuckling. Why? I. Have. No. Clue.


	5. Chapter 4: The Blue-Diamond Ring

**Chapter 4: The Blue-Diamond Ring**

Sebastian had been working in the Phantomhive Manor for quite some time before Earl Phantomhive died and Vincent was placed as the new head of the house. His mother had died some time before then, leaving just him, Tanaka, and Sebastian in the mansion.

Vincent had always been curious of the possessions his father hadn't shown him, and after his death all of the late earl's things were passed down to him. Somethings were only the formal clothes he wore for certain occasions. Other things were heirlooms and trinkets the late earl hadn't ever worn or used.

One of those things was a ring set with a dark blue stone. Vincent had never been told what it was, nor did he know why he had never seen his father wear it before.

He instantly took it to Sebastian. He had learned that his servant knew a great deal on pretty much everything. Even the things he guessed on were fairly close to the facts.

He found him cleaning the library, dusting off the bookshelves.

''Hey, Sebastian!'' he called out as he entered the library.

Sebastian turned to him and smiled, ''Hello, sir. What can I do for you?''

''I was looking through some of my father's old things and I found this ring. It's interesting, but I'd never seen him wear it. Maybe you can tell me what it is; an heirloom, perhaps?''

Sebastian took the ring in his hand and looked it over. His eyes squinted to make out the tiny details, at which point he pulled out a pair of spectacles.

Vincent let out a small laugh, ''You wear glasses, Sebastian?''

''They're just reading glasses.'' Sebastian said, ''I have a hard time seeing little details, sometimes.'' he turned the ring over in his hand, observing it from all angles, ''I believe this is a family ring, judging from the Phantomhive family shield on the sides. The stone in it is rare; a blue daimond. Perhaps your father didn't wear it to avoid damaging it.'' he handed it back to Vincent, ''You should take good care of it, though. I'm guessing it's precious to the family. Losing it might be bad luck.''

Vincent nodded and slid the ring onto his finger, ''What do you think?''

''It suits you, sir.''

''This means I'm the head of the house now.''

''Yes, I suppose it does.''

Vincent hummed. And then, he slipped the ring off his hand and tossed it to Sebastian, ''You try it on.''

''Me? But why?''

''Just for fun. Besides which, I've never seen you wear any sort of jewelry. I want to see how you look in expensive silver, gold, and gems.''

''But I'm a servant. I'm not meant to wear anything fancier than a tailcoat and a silk necktie.''

''Just try it on. I don't want to order you to do something as stupid as this.''

Sebastian shrugged and slid the ring onto his finger.

''What do you think?'' Vincent asked.

''I feel like one of those ritzy fufu dogs; like a Pomeranian.''

Vincent laughed, ''You most certainly don't look like one.''

Sebastian slid the ring off his finger and handed it back to him, ''I think it fits you better.''

''I think you might be right.'' Vincent said as he slid the ring back onto his finger, ''You know what? I think I might keep this in the family.''

''There's an idea. Now, I really should get back to work or Tanaka will have my tail.''


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets of a Servant's Diary

**Chapter 5: Secrets of a Servant's Diary**

''Sir, exactly why are we doing this?''

Vincent was lurking around the servant's quarters with Tanaka following closely behind him. The young earl was still curious about Sebastian, and it was plain to him that there was something his servant was hiding. He'd decided to look through the servant's room, while Sebastian had been put to work polishing the silver.

''Let me just find something to tease him with.'' Vincent said to Tanaka, ''I'm starting to enjoy our little games and poking fun at each other. Let me just find one little thing to egg him on with and we'll leave and Sebastian will never know.''

Tanaka nodded and hung back by the door of Sebastian's bedchambers while Vincent searched through the room. He ultimately found nothing but the clothes the estate provided for him. But on his writing desk sat a perfectly ordinary-looking journal, one Vincent hadn't recalled Sebastian ever using. It was dirty and ragged; like it'd been through Hell and back. Possessed by a demon, though, that might have been the situation.

Vincent sat down at the writing desk and opened the diary. The handwriting in it was neat, but appeared to have been written with something aside from a quill and ink.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure how I landed in this situation, but it's awful. The world of human trafficking is a sick and disgusting. I realize that things are no better in my own realm, but to see it done to children and . . . well, people like myself by middle-aged men. I think I'd much rather be dead._

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been sold to the man I've contracted. A demon forced to be some old rat's sex slave . . . Yes, I'd much rather be dead. I don't catch much of a break, and when I do is when I'm writing. Let's hope this ends soon._

The next passage was dated months later and the handwriting was sloppier.

_Dear Diary,_

_It hurts. Everything hurts. I don't even know if my master's soul will be worth it. It's like I'm not even a living being in his eyes. I should kill him and put myself out of my misery, but that would go against our contract. Betrayal is something I've never stooped to- something I think no person should stoop to- but to be this old man's plaything is disgusting._

Vincent read . . . and read . . . and read . . .

Abuse, neglect, pedophiles, and every other taboo of the human world were dealt out. It made Vincent put the journal down and think for a moment. How did a man like Sebastian end up in a situation like that?

It made him shudder.

Vincent picked up the journal once again and flipped to passages that had been written while he was working at the manor.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to say I'm not at all pleased with becoming a servant again, but I can say that my treatment by Vincent Phantomhive is much better than that of my previous master; by millions. Tanaka is a good man, as well. He's taught me some things in the lines of service I hadn't thought about. This should be interesting._

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I'm not one to document my deepest, darkest secrets or express whatever feelings I've been allowed to feel, but I think I'll do it just this once._

_This afternoon, Vincent and I were talking in the library. He had found his father's old family ring; a blue diamond that apparently hasn't been worn at all in the late earl's time. Well, I was telling him about the ring when he put it on, and then he slipped it off and tossed it to me and asked me to try it on._

_I know none of this has anything to do with my feelings, so I'll get right to the point I felt a bit attached to Vincent. I'm not saying it's love or anything . . . Well, I wouldn't know. I don't know what love is. I care for him a great deal, how about that?_

That was where Vincent closed the diary.


	7. Chapter 6:Confrontations and Confessions

**Chapter 6: Confrontations and Confessions**

Sebastian stood in front of Vincent Phantomhive's desk in his study.

He had been called there without any prior notification and without a particular reason. He knew he wasn't a particularly good servant, but he didn't think he'd done anything so horrid he'd get himself fired. Even so, it was all he could think was going to happen at this point. His master was being awfully silent and he didn't necessarily have a pleased look on his face; then again, the look wasn't one of disappointment, either.

''Was there something you wished to speak with me about, Master?'' Sebastian finally asked.

Vincent looked up at him, ''I was going to ask you a very similar question. That is, is there something you're keeping from me? Some secret?''

Sebastian shook his head, ''No, sir.''

''Really?'' Vincent held up Sebastian's diary and set it down in front of him, ''Let's try this again: Is there something you're keeping from me? Some secret?''

Vincent's blood went cold at the look that crossed Sebastian's face. The servant looked as if the world was crumbling apart around him. It was as if the sight of the ragged, old diary and the knowledge that Vincent knew everything that was written on the pages was pulling out every last emotion he could feel at that point. He looked hurt, betrayed, embarrassed, sad, scared, and thousands of other emotions he didn't care to name.

''I know I have no business being in your personal space or going through your belongings.'' the earl said, ''But I . . .''

Sebastian lifted up a hand and silenced him. He took a few seconds to calm himself before speaking.

''You're my master.'' he said, ''It's your right to find out about my whereabouts whenever you see fit.''

''It shouldn't be that way.'' Vincent said, ''Judging from the look on your face, you've been through worse things than just homelessness.''

''It's more than just that!'' Sebastian said, raising his tone; tears threatening to fall, ''Demons have more to fear in the lines of being a sex slave than just the way we're treated. Weakness, disease, pregnancy, and the risk of being sold away to another pedophile, to name a few.''

These weren't the secrets Vincent had been trying to coax out of Sebastian, but since the servant knew he had read the diary, he was certain he knew that he knew everything.

''I was a rather popular doll, so I had to worry about these things more often. In the end I didn't care about my contractor's soul. I just wanted to get away.''

It was then that Sebastian bowed his head and cried into his hands, and the sight was horrifying. Streams of blood ran down his face from his eyes. The only tears demons cried were in the form of their own blood.

Vincent rose from his chiar behind his desk and strode over to Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around him gently and held the demon close, allowing him to sob into his shoulder.

''Stay in my room tonight.'' The earl said, ''I want to take that pain and fear away from you.''

Sebastian lifted his head and shot him a shocked look, ''But sir . . .''

Vincent silenced him, ''I don't care. I have my own secrets, too. Maybe I just couldn't admit it until now.''

He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Sebastian's. It wasn't one of lust or sexual hunger, like the demon normally recieved. No, this was different.

''This is scandalous!'' Sebastian said, pulling away.

Vincent rested a hand against Sebastian's face, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb.

''I don't care. Have I ever cared about what this society deemed proper for me? The only thing I care about is you.''

Sebastian nodded, ''So, I'm to stay in your room tonight, then?''

Vincent returned the nod, ''Stay as many nights as you'd like.''


	8. Chapter 7: A Past Tragedy

**Chapter 7: A Past Tragedy **

Vincent woke up with Sebastian curled against his side. He took a minute to take in every detail of the demon's sleeping face. His black hair was a mess from the events of the night before. His eyes were closed and relaxed with his long, black eye lashes resting low against his face. His mouth was agape slightly, and every now and then a silent sigh would escape him. He looked peaceful, like there was nothing left in the world to cause him any pain or fear.

And that was the way Vincent had wanted it.

He pulled Sebastian closer to his chest and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. Sebastian stirred in his grasp, but he didn't wake.

Vincent started to think about what Sebastian had said the night before; about the different worries he had been concerned about. He had mentioned something about pregnancy. Now, he had assumed at the time he meant that as a worry for any women that were involved, but then Sebastian had followed it up with the phrase, "I was a rather popular doll, so I had to worry about these things more often."

Male demons couldn't become pregnant, could they?

Then again, when he thought about it, he assumed demons took on many different forms and could possibly swap genders if they had to. So, if that were the case, demons could be considered genderless. But Vincent wasn't entirely sure about his theory. Once again, it would seem only Sebastian would have the answers to his questions.

At that moment, Sebastian stirred in his grasp once more and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Sebastian." Vincent said warmly.

Sebastian smiled and rolled onto his back and stretched, "Is it?"

Vincent nodded, "The sun is up, so I'd suppose it is."

They both sat up in bed and rubbed the last traces of sleep from their eyes.

"Say Sebastian?" Vincent spoke up, "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Last night you said when you were involved as a sex slave to your previous master, one of the things you had to worry about was pregnancy. Is such a thing possible with male demons?"

"It's possible, but it's not very common. If two male demons breed, the submissive demon usually has a one in one hundred chance of becoming pregnant. The chance decreases with angels, Grim Reapers, and it's at its lowest with humans, with a one in one hundred thousand chance of becoming pregnant."

"Have you ever caught, by any chance?"

"I did, actually."

"And . . . what happened?"

"I miscarried in the third month. My master never knew a thing."

"I'm so sorry." Vincent said sadly, "That must have been horrible."

"It wasn't losing my child that was so horrible." Sebastian confessed, "What was horrible was what might have or could have happened to the child if it'd survived. The world of human trafficking isn't kind towards children."

Vincent held Sebastian close to him for several minutes before they got out of bed and dressed themselves. Vincent was going out of town to a friend of the family's home for a few days, and the change of topic somewhat lightened the mood.

"Are the Dallas's at least a family that you like?" Sebastian asked, knowing how agitated Vincent could become if he went someplace or was going to meet someone that he didn't like.

"I don't know." Vincent replied, "I've never really gotten to know them or spent much time with them. I know the head of the house has two daughters; Angelina and Rachel. But I can't remember what they look like."


	9. Chapter 8: Rachel Dallas

**Chapter 8: Rachel Dallas**

Vincent was away for a total of four days.

During those four days, Sebastian waited anxiously for his lover's return. He did his routinely chores, ran errands, and—in his free time—he played his violin; making sure to include the songs Vincent loved to hear him play whenever he took out the instrument, including Bach's Chaconne in D minor and Devil's Trill Sonata. The songs kept his heart beating and they kept his loneliness at bay.

By the start of day four, though, Sebastian had resorted to sitting with Tanaka in the servant's hall, drinking herbal tea with him. Indeed, the drink tasted like nothing more than hot water, but now there was nothing for him to do. For the first time since he had started working at the Phantomhive Manor, he was bored.

The sounds of a carriage pulling into the manors front drive made his face light up and he and Tanaka made their way out of the mansion to welcome Vincent home.

However, the first person to step out of the carriage was not Vincent, but a tall, beautiful noblewoman in an elegant lavender-colored dress. Her long, strawberry blond hair was pulled into a lovely bun. Her big blue eyes held a lively spark, and she had one of those playful smiles that was somehow welcoming to all who'd see it.

Vincent tumbled out of the carriage behind her.

"We weren't informed that you were bringing a guest, sir." Tanaka stated.

"Indeed, I should have given the house a call." Vincent agreed, "This is Rachel Dallas. She'll be staying with us for a few days."

Sebastian normally wasn't the jealous type, but judging from the way Vincent looked at Rachel—the way he'd blush in a sort of excitement when he looked at her, he had developed feelings for someone else. It was a kick to the gut to Sebastian, but he couldn't find it in him to get upset over the matter.

"Tanaka," Vincent said, "If you'll please escort Miss Dallas inside and show her around the manor, I'll have Sebastian take her things to a guest room."

"Yes, my lord." Tanaka replied with a bow and gestured for Rachel to enter the manor.

Only after they were gone and out of his sight did Vincent approach Sebastian.

"And _you_!" his tone was light, teasing, and playful, "Why don't you come here and welcome me home properly?"

Sebastian laughed and rushed into Vincent's open arms. It felt wrong. His proper welcome was a soft kiss to the earl's lips. It felt wrong. Vincent returned the favor, and once more, it felt wrong.

"I'm happy to see you didn't destroy the manor while I was away." Vincent teased.

"Tanaka kept me busy up until early this morning." Sebastian said, "After that, we just waited for your return."

"Hmm, sounds boring." Vincent said, kissing Sebastian once more, "Come on, I want to celebrate my home-coming in my room; just you and me."

It didn't feel right.

Sebastian gave a sly smirk and hummed, "It all sounds so scandalous . . ."

* * *

Their rounds of sex increased in numbers and in length, and by the end of their sixth round, they were both bitterly exhausted. Vincent lay on the floor with Sebastian sprawled beside him in a sea of crisp, white sheets. The both of them were covered in sweat, heaving for breath, and relishing in the suffocating smell of sex.

"Now _that_ was a proper welcome home." Vincent remarked.

"I'm glad I please you on all kinds of levels, sir." Sebastian said, barely hanging onto the last threads if consciousness.

Vincent tugged playfully on a lock of Sebastian's hair, "Stop. That. Call me 'Vincent' okay? I don't think we necessarily have to resort to addressing each other as master and servant."

Sebastian rolled over so he was facing him, "Why did you bring Rachel here?"

The smile left Vincent's face, "I was stupid."

"How so?"

"You'll hate me when I tell you."

"I don't think I could bring myself to hate you."

Vincent let out a small huff, "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I guess I got so caught up in the introductions that when I started getting to know Rachel . . . I didn't take _us_ into consideration. Angelina was lovely, I admit, but a bit too young, for my taste. Rachel is kind and had lowered herself to the rank of a servant to make sure I was taken care of. She was so much like you. I was a fool!"

To his surprise, Sebastian wasn't at all hurt by Vincent's words. Sebastian actually looked pleased.

"I couldn't bear it if you were surrounded by people that didn't treat you properly." He stated, "This Rachel girl sounds nice. I say if you like her, then nothing else matters."

Vincent was shocked, "How could you say that? I thought you'd be upset. I thought you'd be angry. I had relations with you; a servant. I did a low thing, not just by having sex with you, but by growing attached to someone else! You should be angry at me!"

Sebastian gave a lazy shrug. He was upset. He was hurt. He wanted Vincent for himself. Then again, greed was never his strongest sin.

"I think I'd be more upset if Rachel Dallas was a prostitute, which she's not. She seems like a fine, graceful yet playful woman that is very capable of making you just as happy as I can."

Saying the words made him sick. He was letting go of the only man—only person—he ever loved. But if not having Rachel Dallas upset the earl, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to keep holding on.

Vincent held Sebastian close to him, "You wouldn't mind caring for Rachel while she's here, would you?"

"Of course not, but might I ask why?"

The words were like a knife wedged in this throat.

"I want to see how you two get along. First impressions can be deceiving, and any person that is cruel to you—an extension of myself as a servant—isn't fit to even be in my sights."

"And if I don't like her?"

Sebastian felt bitter and numb.

Vincent ran a hand through Sebastian's hair.

"Then I guess it's just us."


	10. Chapter 9: When the World Falls Down

**Chapter 9: When the World Falls Down**

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Vincent and Rachel went back and forth to and from the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian knew for a fact that Vincent was no longer his, and he somehow managed to accept that fact. Vincent was growing up a little more every day. As earl and head of the house, reality had struck him; making him realize the fantasy he imagined with Sebastian as his lover wasn't possible.

It helped, though, that Sebastian had gotten to know Rachel Dallas, and he ultimately approved of her as a partner for Vincent. The lady and the servant were now the closest of friends.

Of course, upon hearing the news that Vincent had proposed to Rachel, Sebastian was crushed in mind and soul. But he couldn't bring himself to loath or despise either of them, nor could he bring himself to envy Rachel. He was in much the same position as Angelina Dallas, Rachel's sister. The lot of them had one thing in common: they loved Vincent Phantomhive.

Sebastian thought the marriage wouldn't do anything to the close friendship and bond he had with Vincent. But one day, he was severely proven wrong when he was called into the earl's study shortly after his breakfast.

"Is there something the matter, Vincent?" Sebastian asked, noting how downcast the earl looked upon walking into the study.

"I'm afraid so . . ." Vincent replied, "Before I speak, promise me you won't hold any grudge against me or Rachel."

Sebastian nodded, all of sudden afraid of what he was going to be told.

"My wedding is in a few weeks, as you know. I can't see it possible in any way for us to continue having relations. It isn't fair to Rachel, nor is it fair to you."

Sebastian nodded again, "So this is a break-up, then? Am I to make it very clear to myself to stay away from you? Because I wouldn't hold a grudge against you for that reason alone."

"It's worse than just that, Sebastian." Vincent said, "I feel . . . awkward with you around. And with marrying Rachel . . . oh god, I've made everything so complicated! Falling in love with two people . . ."

"Don't blame yourself. I can't bear it see it. But what is it you're trying to tell me? You want me to leave?"

"I was going to find a less harsh way to put it, but yes."

If Vincent hadn't been someone Sebastian truly loved, Sebastian would have broken his neck. But he found he couldn't get mad at him, nor saddened at having to be forced out of the manor. He was just a tad bit upset by the situation as a whole.

"I'm not letting you leave with nothing, though." Vincent spoke up, "I'm providing you with sufficient clothing, money, and a house in Arachnophile, so you still have a roof over your head and you are left with something more than just the clothes on you back. I'd be happy if you'd also keep in contact."

Sebastian forced a smile.

"That sounds fair, sir."


	11. Chapter 10: Most Scandalous of Scandals

**Chapter 10: Most Scandalous of Scandals **

It'd been two weeks since Sebastian had left the Phantomhive Manor, and Vincent was now dealing with the agonizing pain that was regret. It'd been a couple of days since he and Rachel were pronounced man and wife, and up until this point Sebastian had held up his end of their deal to keep in touch. The ex-servant had sent letters and Vincent had returned the favor, but he had always felt that aside from what Sebastian expressed on a piece of paper there was more emotional pain that he was dealing with than what he let on. This was what made him so concerned now, because he hadn't received a letter or had heard anything from or about Sebastian for several days.

Vincent hoped for his sanity's sake that it was just because Sebastian was busy. Perhaps he had entered another contract and now had a new master to take care of. Some part of him, though, hoped that wasn't the case. He didn't want him to end up where he was before; in the brutal, terrifying, disgusting world of human trafficking, and he most certainly didn't want Sebastian in the death-grip of a master that would treat him poorly.

Vincent couldn't bear the unknown, and Rachel could see that.

It was in the lady's nature to cheer up the downhearted. She had been successful with her sister, Angelina, and friends, but Vincent Phantomhive seemed to be an incurable case, and she felt the only way to ease the earl's conscience would be to go find Sebastian, herself.

She left early one morning after breakfast and took a horse down to the small village called Arachnophile. It was a quiet village full of families and children, and the streets were bustling with merchants, doctors, and salesmen. Although today the village looked gloomy. The skies were grey and the air was heavy.

Rachel rode her horse up to a cottage that was set atop a hill. It was a two-story building built out of stone bricks, wood, and cement. It was a charming little home. Out in front was a black horse; generously given to Sebastian from Vincent. The horse was unsaddled and tied to a post, so she assumed Sebastian was at home.

Rachel knocked rapidly on the door, "Sebastian? Sebastian, are you in there?"

From inside the house, she could hear someone rush to the door and open it.

A shorter woman with bright red hair and eyes and white clothing came to the door.

"Anne?" Rachel asked; surprise to find her own sister in Sebastian's house, "What are you doing here?"

"Sebastian sent me a letter." Angelina explained, "He said he was vomiting for days on end without an explanation."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I think so. But . . ."

"But, what?"

Angelina shuffled her feet a little bit with an uneasy look on her face, "Maybe _he_ should be the one to tell you."

That was never a good thing, coming from a doctor. Rachel had found this out a long time ago. People died when doctors said things like that, or they simply never got better. That was the type of news Rachel didn't want to bring back to Vincent, who was already feeling as horrible as it is.

Rachel followed her sister through the cottage, up the stairs, and into a small bedroom.

Sebastian was sitting on his bed with his head bowed. A nervous hand was running through his hair in all directions and he seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Oh god," Rachel said with fear laced in her voice, "It's bad, is it?"

Sebastian's head shot up at the sound of Rachel's voice, and he instantly turned away.

"You shouldn't be here, Lady. You shouldn't see me like this."

"You're not a servant anymore." Rachel countered, "It's okay to let me see you. Besides, you look so unhappy. I want to help. Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

Sebastian scoffed, "Where do I begin? I think I should start by apologizing."

"But why?"

"There are so many things Vincent and I have kept from you; things that would disgrace the Phantomhive name if I were to tell you."

"Tell me. I promise I won't get upset."

Sebastian took a deep, shaky breath.

"Before you and Vincent were together," Sebastian explained, "Vincent and I were partners. Need I say more on that note? When you came to the manor, Vincent began blaming himself for falling in love with two people, but in the end he chose you. I think I helped him with that, though. I told him if you made him happy—if being with you made him happy—then nothing else mattered."

"So, you just let him go so he could be with me?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"The saying goes, "If you love something, set it free." I saw that if he didn't have you in his life, he would be sad. And I knew he could have a future with you. With me, he'd just be held back with the fantasy he saw with me. That is until . . ."

"Until what?"

Sebastian knew he would have to stretch the truth a bit so Rachel could understand what Vincent knew all along.

"Angelina has only now discovered that I am . . . i-intersexed, and that this supposed illness is actually . . ."

Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor, "You're pregnant!"

The bitter silence that followed those words was nerve-racking for Sebastian, when suddenly Rachel threw her arms around him and held him close.

"Oh my god, Sebastian, I'm so happy for you!"

"I don't understand, Lady." Sebastian said, flabbergasted at what he was hearing, "You should be furious at me! Having relations with the man that you're married to, and worse; conceiving his child. It's the most scandalous of scandals!"

"Yes, I could decide to get angry at you. But you had no idea that this could happen, and it happened before Vincent and I were married. I can forgive you for that." Rachel then turned to her sister, "Anne, how far along is he? I have to know!"

The doctor shrugged, "Judging from the size of his womb and the time table I was given, I'd say he's anywhere from six weeks to two months."

Sebastian shook his head, "I don't understand how or why you forgive me, but I thank you."

Rachel nodded, "I originally came here to make sure you were alright. Vincent has been worried sick about you because you hadn't sent him a letter in quite some time."

Sebastian's mind drifted.

"Vincent . . . I wonder how he'll take this news."


	12. Chapter 11: The Earl's Children

**Chapter 11: The Earl's Children**

As the days passed, more excitement began to brew between Sebastian, Vincent, and Rachel.

By the time Sebastian had entered the fourth month of his pregnancy, Rachel had also discovered that she was pregnant, and both Vincent and Sebastian were in a state of panic. Vincent thought at first that the child Sebastian was carrying could be concealed. He argued that Sebastian could pull of telling some story that the demon had found the infant abandoned on the streets somewhere, and he kindly took this child in. But Sebastian—although he had agreed it was a good plan—argued that the appearance of the child could stir suspicion. What if the child looked like Vincent? What if someone blamed the earl for abandoning the child? Or worse; what if someone found out the truth?

Rachel, as usual, was doing her best to calm both of them down. She tried to cheer them up, especially when it came to Sebastian, who was more stressed than what was deemed safe in a pregnancy. She would visit him two, sometimes three times per week; though she couldn't completely abandon Vincent or she would have been with him every day.

Months seemed to pass like days, and before long Sebastian was caught in public wearing a long black cloak to hide his growing abdomen. Vincent spotted him one day in the market purchasing food and he followed the demon back to his cottage.

"I thought demons didn't enjoy eating human food." He spoke up, "I thought you didn't need it."

Sebastian turned to him, "Normally, I wouldn't need it, but my child has other plans. It needs food to grow and the only thing my stomach is holding is human food."

Vincent nodded, "Does that mean you've tried eating souls?"

"Tried and failed, as a matter of fact. At this rate I'll catch the Thorns of Death _and_ starve."

"I thought demons couldn't starve to death."

Sebastian looked about himself and pulled Vincent into the cottage. He slipped off his cloak and stripped himself of his shirts. The ivory skin below all that clothing hugged against nothing but solid bone aside from his how noticeable baby-bump. His arms, shoulders, ribs and spine looked like they belonged to a skeleton.

"_This_ is why I need to eat." Sebastian said as horror crawled across Vincent's face, "The child is feeding off of me to survive."

"Could this be why you miscarried the last time?" Vincent asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "Possibly. The point is if I don't eat I could very much die, as well. I'm now seven months along and I'll need my strength when I deliver."

Vincent nodded, "Rachel is now six months along, according to Angelina. It'd be nice if our children could grow up together."

"Would it?"

"No one would have to know about what happened between you and me. The only people that know now are you, me, Rachel and Angelina, and none of them would tell a soul."

Sebastian thought about it for a moment as he nibbled away at a piece of bread.

"I suppose it would be nice." He finally agreed, "After all, I don't think I'll be able to keep my child locked in a box forever."


	13. Chapter 12: Mercy

**Chapter 12: Mercy**

Late in the evening, Vincent was drawn out of his study by Tanaka, who had received a phone call from Angelina. The doctor insisted on speaking with him or Rachel. Rachel was in bed, at the time, so he gladly took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Vincent!" he could hear Anne say in an urgent tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Sebastian's gone into premature labor. I'm not sure if the child will survive, so . . ."

"Say no more, Anne. We're on our way. Just tell Sebastian to hang in there."

Vincent hung up the phone and raced to his bedchambers where Rachel slept. They all knew that Sebastian wasn't due for another month and he was further away from the London hospital than they were. The child might not make it, but it was still important for them to be there.

"Rachel!" he called out as he gently shook the lady from her sleep, "Rachel, wake up!"

Rachel sat up in bed at the eagerness of Vincent's voice, "What is it?"

"It's Sebastian! Anne just called saying he had gone into premature labor."

Rachel went wide-eyed at the news and instantly jumped out of bed, "Let's go!"

They saddled up a horse and galloped swiftly to Arachnophile. Every house in the town was dark; all but the cottage that sat atop a hill, which was full of candlelight. They knocked rapidly on the door and Angelina quickly answered.

"How is he?" Rachel instantly asked.

"He's in a lot of pain and has quite a few complications." Angelina replied.

"How many is 'quite a few'?" Vincent asked.

"His body wasn't made for this. His pelvis a bit too small, so he's going to have to put some more effort into it, and I've just discovered that the child is in a breech position, which makes things even harder for him."

"Can't you just perform a caesarian section on him?"

"With him being as weak as he is, a caesarian could kill him."

"And what are the odds of him surviving a natural birth?" Rachel asked.

"They're definitely higher than that of a caesarian section!" they all hear a scream from upstairs, "Now, I have to get back to him."

They watched as Anne vanished back up the steps, leaving them in the grip of their own fear.

For hours, it seemed, they waited. Vincent paced anxiously in the hallway in the small living room as Rachel sat quietly in a chair. She eventually moved to a couch and fell asleep, as it was well past midnight and she was tired. It left Vincent to stew in his own thoughts for a time.

He thought about Sebastian and how much he meant to him, and then he thought about Rachel and did the same thing. Looking closely, he suddenly realized why Sebastian was okay with him choosing Rachel over him. When Vincent and Rachel began seeing each other, it was like Sebastian was only a third wheel. Vincent only used him as a substitute for when Rachel wasn't there. Vincent preferred Rachel over Sebastian, and the demon could see that. But Vincent wondered how unhappy he really would have been if he _had_ chosen Sebastian; even if having a future with him had been just a silly fantasy.

A door opening from upstairs caught his attention and he stood still as Angelina came down the steps.

"Well?" Vincent asked, rushing towards her, "Is Sebastian alright? What about the baby?"

"Slow down, Vincent." Anne said, "Sebastian is doing fine. He's exhausted, but that just comes with childbirth. I think he's going to be okay. The baby is alive, but it's small and sickly. I'll be around to keep an eye on them both."

Vincent nodded, "Can I see them?"

"Of course."

Vincent followed Anne up the steps and into a bedroom where Sebastian lay in bed cradling a tiny, tiny infant in his arms. They both looked weak and sickly, especially Sebastian, whose sunken eyes made him look almost like a corpse. The infant was rooted against his chest, suckling on whatever nourishment its parent's breast provided.

Sebastian's tired, heavy eyes glanced up at Vincent and weakly smiled. Vincent returned the smile and settled himself in a chair at Sebastian's side.

"Goodness . . ." he commented, "That little babe _sure_ is tiny."

The comment earned a small laugh from Sebastian that made his bone-thin body jerk erratically and his throat wheeze, "Yes she is."

"Does she have a name?"

"Mercy, because it's something we don't have a lot of. Mercy Hope Michaelis."


	14. Chapter 13: The Sad Case of Mercy Hope

**Chapter 13: The Sad Case of Mercy Hope**

Mercy Hope Michaelis stunned everyone by surviving her first twenty-four hours. Being as weak and sickly as she was, she gained scraps of strength from suckling from Sebastian. Angelina saw this as a good thing. If his breastfeeding worked just as a woman's did, then Mercy would gain antibodies and nutrients; things she needed to fight off sickness and become strong.

Sebastian, on the other hand, kept drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the day; day in and day out. Anne figured it was the combination of the birth and his malnutrition. She would urge him to eat whenever he woke up, even if it was just a piece of bread, but Sebastian knew only a soul could force his body to make an instant full recovery.

Mercy turned out to look hardly anything like Vincent. She bore his soft brown eyes, but her hair was a brown or a similar shade. She had faint, tan freckles along her cheeks and nose, and her pale, ivory skin was a similar shade to Sebastian's skin. Freckles did run somewhere in the Phantomhive family, but most certainly not in the current generation.

Rachel found great joy in holding little Mercy. She would laugh sometimes when she realized the baby inside of her kicked whenever the sickly little girl was cradled in her arms. Her attention was also directed towards Sebastian, and some days she would go to the marketplace with Vincent to help buy him food to keep up his strength.

A week after Mercy was born, Sebastian began to recover steadily. His muscle mass increased and his eyes grew less and less sunken in. His energy soon returned, and before long it was known throughout Arachnophile that Sebastian Michaelis was a parent.

Of course, Sebastian sold the story that he and Vincent had conjured up. Mercy Hope as a small infant that was found abandoned in a field of tall grass. She was likely to be the child of a woman who wasn't married and had no way of taking care of a child, especially a small and sickly child. And Sebastian Michaelis was riding along a path on his horse that led through that field of tall grass, and he heard the wee babe crying. Of course, they were too far away from town for it to be a mother with her child, and there was not another person in sight. So Sebastian, though life was already difficult enough for him, was kind enough to take in the sick little infant and gave her the rightful name, Mercy Hope Michaelis.

Yes, it was a very cheeky story; one that befit a very cheeky demon. It turned Sebastian into a public role model almost overnight, and the way Sebastian showed his kindness to Mercy and treated her as if she were his own daughter only helped sell the story. But for those who knew the truth, it was all that was expected of him.

Mercy was fortunate to survive her first week, and Sebastian hoped his daughter would reach her next milestone: one month. Though she ate and slept like any normal baby, her strength dwindled. She couldn't lift up her limbs much. Her cries were soft and didn't carry throughout the house, so Sebastian had to always stay near her. She'd also breathe in a troublesome manner; a manner that befitted a struggling puppy.

Sebastian wrote the Phantomhives frequently, updating them of every change—good and bad—Mercy went through. He would also share his excitement for the impending birth of Rachel's child, but they would often stay on the topic of Mercy. They shared Sebastian's concern for the infant and wondered how much time they'd have left with her. One more day or a lifetime? One more hour or one eternity? At the end of every day, Sebastian would send a letter, and at the end of every day Sebastian would receive a letter.

After three weeks passed, it was clear to Sebastian that if Mercy didn't die, her development would be increasingly slow. Three weeks old, and she still had yet to pick up her limbs. Her cries grew no louder than a soft wail. She didn't put energy into screaming or trying to roll or lift her head. The only thread of hope Sebastian was left to cling to was whenever he'd glance away from her for a minute or left the room to do something, she would still be alive when he returned.

The next test for Mercy came when Sebastian's masculine side regained control and his breasts stopped producing the life-saving milk she'd been feeding on. Mercy would now have to rely on milk from the animals from the local farms. But Sebastian soon learned that, sadly, the milk from the animals made his daughter even sicker. It was a death sentence. How would he be able to feed her? What could he do?

And then it clicked in his head: Mercy was only _half _human. When he had the chance, Sebastian harvested the soul of a local in town. It was nothing special, but it should be able to fill up a tiny infant like Mercy.

The meal was a success! After a week, Mercy was strong enough to lift her arms and fill the whole house with a wail when she wanted something. After a month, when she was two months old, Mercy was lifting her head up whenever she was placed on her belly. And after another two weeks, Mercy could hold her head up steadily when being held/

Things were looking up for little Mercy Hope.


	15. CH 14:The Meeting of the Half-Siblings

**Chapter 14: The Meeting of the Half Siblings**

Every little milestone Mercy hit was precious for Sebastian, all the way up until she reached her fourth birthday. She went from being a sickly infant that had little chance of survival to the small child running around in front of the cottage.

At the same time, Sebastian had been acquainted with Vincent and Rachel's child, Ciel. Like Mercy, Ciel had been born weak, tiny, and fragile, but Ciel hadn't been born anywhere near as early as she had, and although they still had yet to meet, Vincent and were preparing themselves for it.

That day came one sunny afternoon when the Phantomhives arranged a picnic and asked Sebastian and Mercy to attend, and Sebastian happily agreed.

They met in the garden of the Phantomhive Manor. As Sebastian followed Tanaka into the garden, Mercy hid herself in his cloak; not exactly comfortable with meeting new people.

"Hello, old friend!" Vincent greeted as he spotted Sebastian, "Where's Mercy?"

Sebastian pulled his cloak back to reveal the little girl clinging to his leg. Her hair was shoulder-length and curly and was secured behind her head in a black bow. She wore a black dress with white lace and blue ribbons and a tiny pair of black dress shoes. Mercy tried to shrink back into her father's cloak, but Sebastian scooped her into his arms.

"Come now, Mercy. You know Lord Phantomhive."

Mercy only smiled and waved.

"Is she a mute, or something?" Vincent asked.

"I'm afraid so. She has yet to say her first word."

"At four years old? That's not a good sign."

"I realize this, Vincent."

Suddenly, a little voice peeped from below them, "Who's that, father?"

A little boy that stood no higher than their thighs stood before them, gazing at Mercy with his big, dark blue eyes. He bore Vincent's hair color but was starting to look a lot more like Rachel.

Vincent picked Ciel up, "This is Mister Sebastian's daughter, Mercy."

Ciel's face lit up in a big old smile, "Hi! My name is Ciel! It's nice to meet you."

Mercy's face lit up in a smile that was as equally as big, but she didn't return the greeting. This puzzled Ciel.

Sebastian and Vincent set the children in the grass.

"Why don't you and Mercy go play in the garden, Ciel?" Vincent suggested.

If it was at all possible, Ciel's smile grew, "Yeah! Come on, Mercy! We can go see the white roses!"

Ciel took Mercy by the hand and they managed to disappear into the flowers.

Sebastian, Vincent, and Rachel sat at a table, engaging in conversations. It had been quite some time since the trio had come together; not since Ciel's first birthday, they wagered. Eventually Ciel and Mercy returned with a few roses and tiger lilies picked from the garden.

"Mister Sebastian." Ciel piped up, "Can you make a crown out of these flowers?"

Sebastian chuckled and took the flowers into his hands, "I can _try_."

After several minutes of bending and twisting and weaving stems, Sebastian fashioned a crown out of the flowers and handed it back to Ciel, "Will this do?"

"Yes!" he said as he snatched the crown out of Sebastian's hand. He then turned to Mercy and placed it atop her head, "Now she's a queen."

Mercy let out a small laugh as she watched Sebastian give her a small bow, "Oh, you're Majesty!"

It was these moments that kept Sebastian going. They made him see his daughter, not a helpless little girl that needed constant protection.

Mercy trotted up to her father and laced her fingers in with his. She had a pleading puppy-dog look to her eyes.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

She lifted her arms up and down and it clicked in his head, "She wants to play London Bridge."

"That's Ciel's favorite game." Vincent said.

Vincent and Sebastian stood and they began to play. Ciel and Mercy danced around them as Sebastian sang.

_London Bridge is falling down.  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady . . ._

And they played this game again and again.


	16. Chapter 15: A Villiage Up in Flames

**Chapter 15: A Village Up in Flames**

The tenth birthday of Mercy came and went. The celebration wasn't a big one, to her, but to Sebastian—like so many birthdays before—it was yet another milestone. Though she still couldn't speak, she was very independent. She would run errands for her father and deliver the letters Sebastian sent to the Phantomhive Manor, and she expressed her excitement for Ciel's upcoming birthday by skipping merrily and waving to the earl's son whenever she spotted him.

Things weren't as bright at the Phantomhive Manor, though. Angelina, now going by the rightful name Madam Red, had been married. But one day, things took a tragic turn when the carriage she and her husband, Baron Burnett, were in crashed. She had been expecting at the time and the doctors could only save her by removing the womb along with the child. Red had lost her child _and_ her husband. Sebastian didn't know much more than that. Rachel and Vincent, now worried about Anne, hadn't written Sebastian in weeks. The things Sebastian knew he had gotten from rumors on the street . . . and then some.

One morning, Vincent and Rachel found a letter on their doorstep after visiting Madam Red in the hospital. While Rachel continued on inside, Vincent stayed behind to read the letter.

_Dear Vincent,  
I had to write to you. I've been hearing these ominous rumors floating about Arachnophile and London that I feel you should be alerted to.  
"The Queen will obliterate the Earl of Phantomhive."  
I'm afraid, with everything that's happening now, I'll be forced to leave town with Mercy, and I suggest you and Rachel do the same with Ciel. If the rumors are true, then the Queen has something in store for you; something bad.  
I must go, now. Please be safe, Vincent, and don't trust anyone._

_Sincerely,  
Sebastian Michaelis_

"What a gall you've gotten, Sebastian!" Vincent said to himself furiously, "My sister-in-law is in the hospital, and you write to me about some rumor and ask me and my family to leave? Not so much as an 'I'm sorry about Angelina' from you. It's all about me, isn't it? It always has been. It's been that way since we were together . . ."

His rant followed him to his study; the letter from Sebastian now crumpled up in his hands.

And then, looking out the window to his study, something caught his attention. A black cloud seemed to be rising up into the air from the ground. This was no dark storm cloud. This cloud was black . . . a smoky shade of black.

"Say Tanaka . . ." Vincent spoke up to the servant, who was pouring the earl a cup of tea, "Where is that coming from?"

"I think that smoke cloud is coming from Arachnophile." Tanaka replied, "Perhaps a home's caught fire."

"It's too big to belong to just _one_ home." The earl slipped on his overcoat, "I'm going to go there, just to make sure everything's alright."

Vincent took a single horse and rose swiftly to Arachnophile. Fear began to pump through him at the realization that the closer he got to the small village the more smoke that rose up into the air. He kicked the horse under him harder; desperate to reach the village faster.

When he reached one of the many hills that looked over Arachnophile, Vincent's face fell in horror.

Fire tore its way through every building. It swallowed vegetation and engulfed homes. People were dropping dead like moths drawn to a candle's flame.

Vincent kicked his horse into a gallop and descended into the village. He searched desperately for any signs of Sebastian and Mercy.

When he reached the hill their cottage sat on top of, the horror coating Vincent's face deepened.

The whole cottage was engulfed in flames. Sebastian and Mercy were nowhere to be seen. Vincent quickly urged his horse up the hill and jumped off when the heat grew too strong for the beast to bear. Vincent braced himself before he rushed through the open door of the cottage. His search took him to all corners of the home until he found Sebastian lying in a heap of rubble. Mercy was nowhere to be found.

Desperate to escape the home before it collapsed on them, Vincent carried Sebastian's limp body out of the cottage. They reached the front yard moments before the cottage fell down into a heap.

Vincent laid Sebastian on the ground. The demon's eyes were closed and his skin was blackened with ash and soot. Vincent checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak. He instantly checked to see if Sebastian was breathing. He wasn't.

Vincent began pressing the demon's chest, desperate to get him to breathe.

"Come on, Sebastian!" he begged, "Come back to us! Breathe . . . please."

Finally, Sebastian rolled his head weakly from side to side. He relieved a cough and struggled to take in a breath.

"Sebastian?" Vincent asked, "Sebastian, can you hear me?"

He cupped the demon's face with his hands and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

" . . .cent . . . incent . . ." Sebastian muttered, "V-Vin . . .cent . . .is . . .that you?"

"I'm right here, Sebastian. Just stay with me. You're alright. Everything's going to be . . ."

"They took her . . ." Sebastian muttered, "They took her . . . Mercy . . .They took her."

"Who? Who took Mercy?"

"Masks . . . cloaks . . . pedophiles . . . Mercy . . .No . . . No . . .no . . ."

Sebastian's voice began to trail off and it became weaker.

"No, no, no, Sebastian." Vincent pleaded, "Stay with me! Stay awake!"

Sebastian's breathing became struggling gasps, "Vin . . .cent . . . I need . . . to tell you . . ."

"It can wait! Save your energy. Just stay with me." Vincent took one of Sebastian's charred hands into his, "I love you . . . I love you so much!"

"Vin . . .cent . . . you must . . .leave . . . The Queen . . . will . . . obliterate . . . the Earl . . . Phantomhive . . ."

"Shut up, will you?!" Vincent begged desperately, "You're killing yourself!"

"You h-have to . . .leave . . . England. K-keep . . . Ciel . . . s-safe . . ."

Sebastian's fluttering eyelids shut and Sebastian grew limp. A sigh escaped his mouth and he went still.

"Sebastian?" Vincent flew into a panic. He pressed his ear against the demon's chest and he felt his body grown numb when all was silent in his chest, "No, no, no, no, no . . . No, Sebastian!" Tears slipped from the earl's eyes, "Don't leave me . . ."


	17. Chapter 16: Forever Good-Bye

**Chapter 16: Forever Good-bye**

Vincent didn't leave Sebastian's side.

Long after the fires burned themselves out and long after the sun had begun to set, he was still there; cradling Sebastian's body in his arms, his face buried in the crook of his neck. A hand ran through the demon's limp, ash-coated hair. His mind told him to go, his heart told him to stay, and his soul told him to never leave Sebastian's side; just as he had asked Sebastian to do when he was still his servant.

"I broke your heart, and you were still able to love me." Vincent said as he gazed down at Sebastian's sleeping expressions, "I did unforgiveable things to you, and you were still able to forgive me. You were one amazing servant; one amazing person . . . Indeed, you were one hell of a demon. I loved you so much. No, I love you still."

The sound of footsteps approaching alerted Vincent suddenly.

"Stay away from us!" he shouted as he whipped his head around.

He came face to face with a woman with lavender-colored hair and tan skin. She wore revealing black-leather clothing and she had pink, catlike eyes. She came closer to them, despite Vincent's demand. She rested a hand against the other demon's forehead and was still.

"He's not dead." She finally stated, "He's merely entered into a healing sleep. His lungs were severely damaged by the fire and smoke, but his brain is still functioning." She removed her hand and held out her arms, "Let me take him. I can care for him as he heals while you go home and rest."

Vincent shot her a questioning glance, "Are you a demon, too? A demoness, rather . . ."

"I am. I lost . . . my youngest son—Luka—in the fire. Now it's just me and my triplet sons left. Demons need to stay together during times like these."

Vincent hesitated a moment.

"Tell me if I can trust a demon." He said and laid Sebastian back into her arms, "Now, I need to find out where our daughter was taken to."

"Earl!" the demoness called out as Vincent started away, "I would take Sebastian's warning into consideration. The Queen is planning something."

Vincent nodded, "What's your name?"

"Hannah. Hannah Anafeloz."

* * *

Vincent was back at the ruins of Arachnophile after a few days to check up on Sebastian. Just from the view of a hill on his horse, Vincent found him sitting with Hannah and three other demons that were identical to each other. They were singing in a strange language. Vincent guessed it was the demonic language. They sang and they did so mournfully; Sebastian's tone was the saddest of them all, for he had lost his daughter and Vincent refused to get near him again. Rachel knew nothing of what had happened to Sebastian. She and Ciel were happy and they already had enough concerns with Madam Red. The happiness that was left was something he wanted to last.

He glanced back at Sebastian one last time before riding away.

Back at the manor, in his study, Vincent took some time to think over Sebastian's warning and he shared it with Tanaka.

"I don't understand!" The elderly servant gasped as Vincent repeated Sebastian's words.

" 'The Queen will obliterate the Earl of Phantomhive' in other words: me." he said as he gazed out the window to his study, looking for miles beyond the trees and imagining Sebastian amongst the ruins of Arachnophile, sitting with those four other demons and singing sadly, "Yet I can bear no grudge against her. These are such troubling times. I would wish for you to keep this from Ciel. He should still remain loyal . . ."

"But, my lord . . ."

Vincent thought about the moments of hatred he'd felt toward Sebastian when he had read his letter, and how he came to regret it after.

"What have you ever known hatred to accomplish?"

Vincent and Rachel would never see Sebastian again, for the day after that—on Ciel's tenth birthday—the Phantomhive Manor went up in flames. But in the air still rang a playful tune; one that would send chills down the spines of those to hear it in the years to come.

_London Bridge is falling down.  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair lady . . . _


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At last the end was here.

All these years of buttoning the shirts I wanted to smother him with. All these years tying his bowties with the urge to strangle him. All these years of seeing his face and being driven to madness by it. All these years of feeding him food I yearned to dump poison in, and saving his arse from danger when I would have gladly left him in the dust to die. And yet, I still loved him . . . or rather, I loved what was left of Vincent in him and that thought made him a son to me. I'd gladly jumped into danger risking—quite literally—life and limb to make sure he stayed safe.

It made me think of Mercy and how she played with him in the garden. How Ciel had picked her flowers to make into a crown especially for her. How they both managed to defy the odds in their lifetime.

All these years, and now it's coming to an end.

"Will it hurt?" he asked me.

"It will a bit." I replied truthfully, ignoring my own pain from a severed arm, "I will endeavor to be gentle."

"No! be as brutal as you'd like. Etch the pain into me. It proves that I had a life worth living."

That was the soul I yearned for and I bowed to him one last time as his servant, "Yes, my young lord."

I took a last moment to admire this boy. This was all that was left of Vincent Phantomhive; my love. My hand momentarily brushed against the left side of his face. I thought about Mercy; where she could be right now, what she might look like.

My fingers slid under Ciel's eye patch, and with a tug I swept it off his face and to the ground. His eyes gazed into mine, and I could sense a spark of fear, but only just a spark.

Would I be able to sense Rachel or Vincent's spirits in Ciel's soul, I wondered? Could I bring myself to swallow it if I did?

"And now, Master . . ."


End file.
